Psylocke frustration
by Tazirai
Summary: A story telling the how's and why of Psylocke acquiring her Body armour, due to the feelings of being a liability to her teammates. This alternate universe story takes place between Uncanny X-men #231 and #232. Psylocke of Earth 42356


**Psylocke Frustration**

This Story takes place between Uncanny X-men #231 and #232

Psylocke rubbed her head slowly and with gentleness. The sounds of the fight were dying down. She looked on weakly, star still dancing in her vision. She couldn't focus enough to use her Telepathy. It didn't matter however, as Longshot just finished off the last of their foes. She felt Dazzler's hands giving her support as she was lifted to a lounging position between Dazzlers knees as she knelt down and behind Betsy.

"You okay Psylocke? You got hit pretty hard!" she states with concern.

The Pink clad heroine replied shakily. "As well as can be expected, from such a blow. I'm a bit woozy, and shaken. I should be okay with time."

"How fared our foes?" she asks.

"They fared poorly!" Longshot shouts, his amazing hearing allowing him to respond to her question. He was busy tying up the 4 thugs with his rope.

"Don't worry Bets; a hot bath will fix you right up!" Dazzler stated helping her to her feet.

"Your plan worked great!" she added. "Once they were divided they were easy to take down."

"Kind of like how easy it was to take me down?" Psylocke added.

She wiped off the few scuff marks on her Pink bodysuit. Her costume was very different from Dazzler and Longshot's. Longshot's outfit of leather, and toughed material, was designed to match his adventurous role on the team. Dazzler was a former entertainer and solo Superhero. Her costume was a simple blue bodysuit, with a star emblazoned on it. But it was designed to maximum dexterity and movement. She was probably the most athletic of the X-men, outside of wolverine and Longshot. Psylocke's outfit wasn't meant for a direct combat role. Her thick curvy body and very ample bosom filled her bodysuit quite well. It consisted of billowy open and poufy sleeves, which ended with wrist tassels. Her suit hid nothing from the imagination, with a deftly cut belt like design at her waist, showing her skin beneath. It was very feminine and showed her ladylike mannerisms. They also had 5 inch spiked heels. It suited her, but also got her in trouble more than once.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Psylocke!" Longshot stated wiping dirt from his hands. "Your plan ended this a lot sooner than it would have."

"It STILL could have gone better! But that's neither here nor there. All that matters is the good guys won yeah?" Psylocke added.

"Let's get Gateway to ship this lot off with the evidence!' Dazzler stated.

"One moment please!" Betsy asked, "I can probe their minds far easier now with them unconscious and their guards down. Maybe find out if there are more powered thugs out there."

Her Probe was quick, and she planted post-hypnotic commands in their heads, forcing them to admit their crimes, and give up their mates. Then she opened her connection to Gateway.

That evening they debriefed with Storm, and retired for the evening to their separate quarters. Betsy took a long shower, she loved them. They helped her relax after a mission, and also worked out the bumps and bruises she frequently got. She winced as she touched the back of her head. The knot forming would make sleep difficult. She slipped into the purple and magenta lace and ruffle teddy that she purchased in Sydney recently. She went into the kitchen area, and prepared some tea and snacks. Back upstairs she set on her bed and took out her notebook.

After each mission, she did a self evaluation, always looking at her contributions, successes, and failures. Although she has perfect memory, she liked to visually see it on paper. She also enjoyed her own reflections in private. She knew from talking to Dazzler, that not many on the team beat themselves up the way she did. Psylocke was one of the older members of the team at 32, with only Wolverine above her. But she was also the least experienced of the team, and physically the weakest, which was why she was placed in a support role. She wanted to be more active in the combats, but knew she couldn't handle them. She needed an edge, she just wasn't sure yet what it was yet. This outing went well enough. The bad guys were caught, thanks to her planning end execution; she just wishes she were awake to had seen most of it.

The next few days were filled with team training. Some solo and most were team based. The computers that the Reavers had used had an advanced form of the Danger Room. Even when she was at the Mansion, she had only engaged in a few Danger Room sessions, as she was assigned monitor duty, communications, mental training, and some scouting assignments. She also spent many nights looking for Doug Ramsey and the New Mutants. She never located them by the time they had retreated to the Outback. Her Telepathy wasn't strong enough to search the world without Cerebro's aid.

During the training missions the Outback computers were able to do outside holographic projections. The sensors were capable of detecting her powers usage, so it was effective at registering her varied uses of her powers. During the team sessions they worked as a group to tackle hard foes, too strong for them individually, and groups of foes for tactics. Psylocke was great at tactics; she just needed to last long enough to see them through. She worked well in group and duo sessions, especially when paired with Colossus, who acted as her shield while she did her mental trickery. She would set up foes using her illusions while Colossus would take them down. She and he typically lasted loner than other duo team X-men, outside of Dazzler and Longshot. They would either battle to a draw, or just barely win.

Her solo efforts were far less successful. All of them failed their individual sessions commonly. The Goal wasn't to outright win, but to complete as many of the session parameters as possible. It was everything from touching a target, to evasion, to controlling an area, to attack and defensive tactics. Against veteran heroes, she didn't last long. The average training session was rated at 10-20 minutes depending on participants, and their level of experience. Her sessions typically lasted from start to finish about 2-5 minutes depending on the opposition, and when against certain team mates considerably less. But she tried a lot harder than the rest that was for sure. Psylocke excelled at strategy though.

When she led a team or her duo, success was had often. Her 4 on 4 sessions usually had her team winning. But sometimes they failed mainly due to her need to feel like a warrior and act as tough as some of the other team. This typically led to her team still winning, but her out of commission or in need of help. She hated when this happened, but realized when it did, it was because she hadn't player to her personal strengths. But to her need to feel like something she wasn't.

"Penny for your thoughts Bets?" Logan said taking a seat next to her on the rocky outcropping. He couldn't help but glance at her body; she filled out her costume quite well. She smiled as she caught him doing so.

"I take it you like what you see?" she quizzed taking a sip of the beer he'd given her. It was the Australian Outback, and no matter how "cool" the temperature was. It was still quite warm. The beer tasted great.

"Well... sorry I took a look!" he stated "You do look great in that suit though."

"Why thank you!" she stated. "I must say I'm impressed by your choice of beverage Logan. Fentimans? It's my favorite from the UK!"

"You don't need to be a Psychic to know a high class lady like you, drinks high class Beers. Too bad you don't smoke though!" He added making sure to sit upwind from her.

"So tell me, what's going on? I've noticed lately during our downtimes, you seem pretty distant sometimes. Frequent trips to Sydney, you're up her on this shady rock a lot. Something's going on?" He asked genuinely. He'd been the hardest on her when she first joined the team. He didn't think she was cut out for it, didn't have the strength, endurance, combat skill, or experience and hardship many of them had. All of his concerns were valid, because they were true. Even in England, She'd only been Lady London for less than a month, before she was hurt by Slaymaster, and saved by her brother Captain Britain, before Slaymaster could take her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just need to work something's out she stated." She took small sip of beer through the straw. "Just some things…"

"Things like not comparing to the rest of us?" He said taking a pull of his cigar.

She blew out a lungful of air, and her eyes widened at his words. They stung, but were truthful. He put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Listen, you've been one of us nearly two years now. You're a valued member of this team, and honestly out of all of us, there's only one person I can see leading this team of roughnecks should something happen to me or Storm. That's you! He said looking her right in the eye.

"I vamoose to my own business frequently, and Storm gets overwhelmed. She doesn't show it, it's not her way, but you can see it on her, the responsibility wears on ya! YOU on the other hand, you've been trying to prove your worth for nearly two years and I see no signs of faltering in you. I keep seeing you work harder, and harder."

"You and Storm give me the resolve to overcome my many shortcomings, and succeed!" Betsy said, placing the beer on the ground and turning to face him. "Storm has grace and power, her will is so strong it shames me. I aspire to that."

"You have a ferocity, strength, presence, and deadliness that compliment your powers and skills. I aspire to that also! She stated almost pleadingly. "I want to be as deadly and powerful as you two, but in my own way!

"Whoa! Let me stop you right there lady." He said now facing her on full. "Ain't none of that you Bets. Why do you think I vouched for you to be an X-man over a New mutant? He asked, looking for her honest answer.

"Because I led Sabretooth away from the wounded?" she asked.

"NO! Uh-huh!" he replied.

She looked at him quizzically.

"I was hard on you Psylocke, hard as hell. I'll still be hard on you, especially those other nitwits on this team. You know why me and 'Ro confide in you over the others, even Summers?"

"Please tell me..." she said patiently.

"It was your resolve Betsy. You don't quit. Your Intelligence, you're a great thinker, no Reed Richards, but you think things through, and act accordingly." He said taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Think about it, Allison may have been a solo heroine, but that girl is not all there mentally, and cracks under the littlest thing. Longshot is so damned curious, his lucks gonna run out one day if he don't learn or remember who he is. Rogues got more Issues than a bookstore."

She nodded at that.

"Pete's walked the walk for years, but he's a gentle one he is, and he's got no chops for leadership. Why do you think you and him make a great team? He listens to you; I think he likes you also." He stated smiling. "Summers is as nutty as Dazzler, always trying and failing to live up to his brothers' ideals. He's not Scott, he doesn't get that. That's you're failing Betsy, I hope you see it!"

"My failing? You just said…" She started, as he took a swig then followed up.

"When you came to Xavier's, I and the others were tough on you. Your adult modeling and all that 'soft' stuff you did back in your day. I had no faith in you, you were a pretty face, and a helluva body, still are by the way. But you came through in the clutch, and didn't let your past stop you. That shit's important to people like me. "He told her.

"But How can I be a warrior if I lack the skills and strength to do so?" she said tossing her hands up.

"It's not about how many people you punch in the face Psylocke, there's more to being a superhero than that."

"Patton!" he added almost off the cuff.

"I beg your pardon?" she said confused.

"Patton lead thousands of soldiers into battle, barely fought on the front lines. Tactical genius. Would you call him less a warrior? Many of the greatest people remembered by history were field leaders and tacticians. Superheroes pop up all over; some are with purpose, others forgettable. You're not forgettable." He stated.

"No. I would not call Patton less of a warrior. But I'm sure he could defend himself against a personal attack, I…" she started to say.

"You're not a fighter Bets. Sorry to say so, but if you're bound and determined to try your hand at it, we'll start tomorrow. We'll see how fit, and combat capable you are. I won't go easy on you, ya hear? 'He said getting up.

"Yes, I'll be ready! She stated eagerly. She seemed to be getting what she wanted, but not understanding what Wolverine was getting at. She was about to learn.

"Just remember Psylocke, some people are born tough, some can be made tough, but for others, no matter how much they want it, it's just not in 'em. You okay with this? If you are then our little talk will finally hit you. If not, then you're not the woman I though you were. I'm still your friend though." He said tossing his can.

"I need to know Logan. I need to know which I am. So YES I will be ready in the morning!" she stated a glimmer of hope on her face.

"Oh Logan!" she called out.

"Yeah?" he turned.

"Your can please?" she smiled crossing her frilly sleeved arms.

He growled as he picked it up and waved her off.

She could not contain herself, and knew an early night was in order. Tomorrow, she'd learn the warriors' path. But in the back of her mind Wolverines words came back to her like a slap.

"…no matter how much they want it, it's just in 'em. You okay with this?"

The next day things were rough. Logan hadn't been lying. At the crack of dawn he was up before she was knocking on her door. It was time. They ate a good energy giving light break breakfast. She donned a spandex/lycra workout suit, which would help keep her from jiggling all over the place. They went over the plan. Running, weight training, combat assessment. This would go on for 3 days. Many trainers did things like this to learn the strengths and weaknesses of their trainees, then made informed suggestions.

They did a light jog for a half mile, which she did okay on, but when it came to the running, there was no there, there. Even with him pushing her she made it a little over 1.5 miles before he felt like dying. They waited an hour between sessions. Next came the weight training. The goal was to be able to move from free weights to real world situations where moving an object would come into play. In the weight room, Colossus and Rogue were going at it, competing to see who could outdo the other. Havok and Dazzler were interested to see what Logan and Betsy were up too.

"What's going on with them?" Allison asked Alex.

"No Idea. I've never seen Bets in here much; think Logan's up to something?

"Dunno. I do know Betsy wants to be stronger, more fit maybe." She stated hoping onto a monkey bar, and doing a pull up.

Elizabeth glanced over and gritted her teeth watching Allison. But at the end of the session she only managed to lift a measly 45lbs, and that was with effort. Outside she was able to push far more weight, she did well there.

After some rest and discussion, they began the combat assessment. This would be her hardest task. Even as Lady London, she'd received no real combat training, the suit did much of the work for her; she just needed to move her arm in the direction of a thug.

Now here she was in full costume. Normally she didn't stand out much against the team when they were on a mission. But now, here she was in her full Pink Glory. Standing in 5 inch heels, and her body hugging suit, with flowing sleeves, and tassels. She looked out of place standing in front of Wolverine in full garb of brown and light yellow.

"You look positively terrifying!" she told him.

"That's the point darling!" he said adding, "You have full access to my mind, Things you got to learn. Just because you can read a mind, and sometimes know what a foe thinks, doesn't make you able to stop em always. Let's begin. "

Psylocke screamed, grunted, and groaned more in the 6 minutes of assessment than she had in actual combat over a near two years. Her suit was dirty, torn, and grimy.

Wolverine was right he needed to know. She failed miserably. So it went over the next two days. Although her endurance and strength slightly improved, her combat ability just didn't exist. This didn't make her happy at all.

"Shall we try again next week?" Logan asked.

"No, I've had quite enough!" she stated "Your words didn't fall on deaf ears. I had to know. Patton huh?"

"Patton. You need to learn to focus on your strengths, and we'll develop other ways to compensate for your weaknesses!" he stated. "Bets, we all have them. You've seen what can happen to me, sometimes I lose it, and I'm a trained disciplined warrior. That's why we're a team…"

"To cover each others asses..." She said taking his hand.

A few days later. She was on monitor duty when a notice came in that the Opera hall was being attacked by a group of villains. She summoned the X-men to attention.

"Reports state that there are 3 villains in the area. Since the island isn't very large. I was able to project towards Sydney. Our foes have primarily physical powers, and there's a flyer among them!" Psylocke informed them.

"From the mess they are causing, they either just got those powers, or are still new to this game 'Ro." Wolverine stated.

"Agreed. I don't foresee the need to send in the whole team. 4 of us should be more than capable of stopping them and getting them to the authorities. "Storm stated.

"I'll be the muscle!" Colossus stated.

"I can handle the flyer." Rogue called out.

"I'm not going anywhere near that place unless I have to, not with my powers." Havok stated knowing his powers could endanger everyone with the Opera houses reflective surfaces."

"Longshot, you going to keep them occupied while Colossus and Rogue handle them." Storm added.

"I'll go also, I can provide support, and distract them with my Telepathy, coordinate us." Psylocke added.

"Psylocke it may be best..." Storm started to say, Wolverine backed away, seemingly wanting no part in it.

"Ororo, I need to go. Listen I know I'm not the strongest X-man, but I can help in smaller team settings. I'm not trying to prove anything, I just want to help!" Betsy stated pleading her case.

Storm glanced at Wolverine who nodded slightly.

"Okay Elizabeth, stay close to Colossus, and avoid unnecessary physical contact!"

"Thank you Storm!" Psylocke breathed a sigh of relief.

The team left for Sydney. Within the span of an hour the team was on their way home. The villains defeated. But as they exited the portal, Storm noticed that colossus was carrying someone, Psylocke.

Rushing to the top of the hill, she and Logan checked on the team. Seems when they arrived, the villains, calling themselves the Trio of terror were demolishing the place. As they exited the portal their flyer could also generate sonic waves much like banshee. When he saw them exit gateways portal, they were immediately attacked by a Sonic boom.

Psylocke was dropped instantly while Longshot was stunned, and Rogue and Colossus were knocked back by only dazed a moment. Longshot saw to Psylocke who recovered with his help. She quickly formulated a plan to lessen the destruction, and stop the Trio. Using Illusions Colossus took down the female Strong armed villain Knockback.

Longshot and Psylocke next went up against Wesp, the leader. She used her Psychic push to try to get him to surrender, although he was able to resist her influence it was enough for Longshot to go in on him. But a stray concussive burst struck her as he fell. Still staggered from the earlier blow she was out for the duration, which didn't last much longer. Sydney medical services treated her, saying she'd be out for a couple hours, but should be fine. But it was again her plan that won the day.

Later that night Colossus knocked on her door to check on her.

"Elizabeth?" he knocked, waiting.

"Come in Piotr." She called out.

"How do you feel?" he asked giving her some food and drink.

"Like I got hit by a truck." She smiled. "But much better thank you. I don't think I'm up for a nude session tonight if you forgive me!"

She'd noted his drawing pad in his hand.

"As much as I love you as my muse and model, I actually have something to show you!"

He said sitting in the chair next to her bed, but she motioned for him to sit on the bed next to her.

"What have you got there then?" she quizzed him.

"I've been noticing you of late, as have we all. Tovarisch Logan told me of your efforts of late to be a warrior. I've think I've come up with a way to give you both a way to protect yourself, but also be more effective in the field!" He said showing her the art on the page.

"Oh My!" she began as she looked at the page. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"I wanted to create an armoured costume, which fit your body like a glove, embraced your English heritage, gave you the physical protection you need, and made you look sexy and menacing all at once.

"Colossus, Peter, this is fantastic. This suit may give me the edge I've been looking for!"

She said. "Can this suit be produced here at this base?"

"I showed it to Wolverine, and he knows people that can make this suit for you, but add special properties to make it more comfortable to wear, and make it less cumbersome. You wouldn't be jumping all over the place, but you'd be able to take a blow."

"I'd be less a liability, and more an active participant. But after this week, I've learned to embrace my role on the team. This will help keep me out of serious harm."

"Da, Elizabeth!"

"We'll pay for it using the treasure below," she stated. "But it needs some color. Something feminine, yet strong. Purple and Magenta. He pulled out his markers, and she filled in the black and white.

Two weeks later, Logan had returned from Madripoor with her new armoured costume and 3 copies in hand. One copy was used to test the suits limits. It withstood blows from both Rogue and Colossus. It took directed bolts of lightning from Storm, Longshot's Knives, An indirect hit from Havok, and a full blast from Dazzler. Only Logan was able to directly pierce the armoured copy. But even then it blunted the attack; she could possibly survive an indirect strike.

She donned the outfit.

"It's like cloth, supple, skintight, yet it's not hot, and I feel cool wearing it. The outfit seems to fit every curve of my body, adjusting as if magically to my body type. Thank you Logan!" she said with much thanks.

"Anytime Bets, any time." He nodded.

Within a week's time, the suit would come in handy on its first true test. Havok discovers the location of the Brood he'd discovered the previous year. The team heads to Dallas, where Colossus and Psylocke are to try to convince Harry Palmer to surrender to her mind probe, to see if there are any other Brood. He turns on them, and quickly tosses Colossus at her, and they both go through the wall 3 stories up. Although knocked out by the fall and impact, she survives as the suit absorbs the brunt of the damage. Later she is dominated by one of the brood, Temptress, and along with Rogue Assaults Wolverine, who slips into a Berserk rage and Knocks her out again, however her suit takes the blow and she recovers quickly. It again saves her as she is unable to be impregnated by the brood. It also saves her during the attempt to rescue her, as Colossus wrecks the car she's in, and her suit saves her from the impact.

When they return home she sits with Logan on the Rock in her new suit.

"Bets I apologize for tonight! The Berserker came out. I apologize for striking you!" he said genuinely.

"Wolverine, it's okay. I was being controlled by our foes. I only blame myself for getting taken, but that's always been a weakness of mines. What matters is that this suit worked. I was fortunate to have switched costumes, my Armour worked wonders. "She stated happily.

"There you go then Bets, the edge you've been looking for!" he smiled back.

"I'll continue to work on myself. I'm not sure how strong I'll get, but I accept my role now. I matter to the team, and friends. I truly thank you for your support my friend."

With that A new chapter begins for Elizabeth Braddock, AKA Psylocke.


End file.
